


Secret Writing

by Ravenclawboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Boonon, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, no au, seungsol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan has a secret fanfiction account where he writes his own fantasies about his ships but what happens when someone uses his laptop... that someone being Chwe Hansol Vernon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Writing

When it came to the internet Seungkwan was very updated. He knew about fandoms, edits, ships and of course fanfiction. Seungkwan had always shipped people, whether it be anime character (Makoharu was his number one otp) or idols, so he wrote his own fanfiction but his favourite ship to write about was… Verkwan. Yes, Seungkwan shipped himself with his best friend and band member, Vernon. He shipped many of his band members, Jisoo and Jeonghan aka JiHan, Wonwoo and Mingyu known as Meanie from Wonwoo’s excessive wear of beanies predebut but his favourite had always been Verkwan. Seungkwan would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on Vernon because everyone had a crush on Vernon. He had perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect everything in Seungkwan’s opinion but he also thought they would look good together. Seungkwan knew that if the band members found out he wrote fanfiction about them they would probably hate him but that didn’t stop him from doing it, nobody got between Seungkwan and his fanfiction.  
Seungkwan’s fanfiction writing had gone unknown for as long as a year. Nobody knew about his secret writing and nobody had even come close to knowing other than that time when Jun walked in on Seungkwan googling ‘good date ideas’ for the sake of a new fanfiction he was writing but other than that nobody had caught him until one day when he left his laptop alone then it all went pear shaped.

It was one day after dance practice. All of the boys were tired since they had been working for ages trying to get the choreography perfect for their comeback. It was a Tuesday which means Seungkwan had to update his ongoing fanfiction ‘My Heart Beats for You.’ Which was of course a Verkwan fanfiction. He had promised his subscribers that he would update the story every Tuesday. He internally groaned before going to get his laptop from his and Vernon’s shared room. Sitting down in the corner alone he loaded his computer and quickly logged in before loading up the internet. He looked around the room to make sure nobody was watching him or that nobody was about to come over to him. He couldn’t risk anyone finding his stories. Most of the other boys where either in the showers or sleeping on the floor, worn out form the previous activities. After deciding that the coast was clear he wrote into google ‘Archive of our own’ his usual fanfiction site. Half of the chapter was already written but he had to write the last part. In this chapter Seungkwan had just had a nightmare and Vernon was comforting him while hugging him to his chest. A fantasy that Seungkwan always had although it never came true to his disappointment.  
Seungkwan had written the last part of the chapter and uploaded it before deciding to start writing the next chapter since he still had time left before Seungcheol made him go to his room. Before he started writing the next chapter he decided to make a quick trip to the bathroom, without thinking he put his laptop on the floor before making his way to the bathroom. After finishing his business, he went back into the lounge are where he saw something he totally did not want to see. Vernon was sitting on the sofa… while looking through Seungkwan’s laptop. Seungkwan froze, his soul leaving his body for a moment. He just wanted the ground to swallow him up. Vernon lifted his head and made eye contact. Vernon’s eyes went wide realising that he got caught. Seungkwan gulped before making his way over to Vernon.

‘Um… What are you doing?’ Seungkwan asked.  
‘Well, my laptop ran out of battery and I really need to check something on the internet.’ Vernon replied, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck.  
‘Vernon,’ there was a slight pause, ‘Vernon you have a phone.’  
‘Oh,’ Vernon flushed red before continuing, ‘I guess I do.’ He laughed nervously.  
‘So, are you going to tell the real reason why you are on my laptop?’  
Vernon sighed, ‘okay I was trying to find the reason you are always on your laptop. Every single day you’re typing away,’ Vernon flushed before carrying on his voice barely a whisper, ‘you don’t pay attention to me anymore.’ Seungkwan’s breath hitched at the last bit. Did he really hear Vernon right? Did he really just hear Chwe Hansol Vernon say he was looking through his laptop because he wasn’t paying attention to him? Seungkwan just stared at Vernon.  
‘W-what?’ Seungkwan stuttered.  
‘I miss you paying attention to me, okay?’ Vernon was as red as a tomato now.  
Seungkwan didn’t say anything he was surprised. After some awkward silence and eye contact Seungkwan spoke up. ‘Did you find what you wanted to?’ he silently prayed that the answer would be no.  
‘um, yes actually.’  
Seungkwan’s eyes went wide before he burst out crying, ‘WHAT! OH NO IM SORRY PLEASE DON’T BE MAD AT ME! PLEASE DON’T TELL THE HYUNGS AND DINO! PLEASE VERNON, PLEASE!’  
Vernon took a step towards Seungkwan wrapping him in a hug hoping that it would calm the frantic Seungkwan. ‘Seungkwan! What are you talking about!’  
‘T-the f-fanfictions! W-what are you t-talking about?!’ Seungkwan hiccupped through tears.  
‘Seungkwan I’m talking about the lyrics you wrote!’  
‘L-lyrics?’ Seungkwan asked with a confused expression.  
‘Yes, Seungkwan the lyrics you wrote.’  
‘Oh.’  
Seungkwan’s tears had stopped now but Vernon was still hugging him. Carefully stepping backwards Vernon lowered both him and Seungkwan on the sofa, pulling Seungkwan on to his lap. Seungkwan snuggled into Vernon. After a few minutes Vernon spoke up.  
‘So what’s this about fanfiction?’  
Seungkwan’s whole body tensed up. He could feel the tears threating to spill again, he let out a sigh.  
‘Okay you have to promise not to tell the hyungs or Dino,’ Seungkwan sat up to face Vernon before continuing, ‘I write fanfiction about the members.’  
Vernon looked shocked, ‘about the members?’ he questioned.  
‘Yes, I ship the members and write fanfiction about them.’  
‘Ship?’ Venon asked. He had no idea what Seungkwan was talking about. The term sounded familiar but he couldn’t remember what it meant.  
‘Shipping. Wanting two people to be in a relationship.’ Seungkwan explained.  
‘Oh.’  
They sat in silence for a while again, Seungkwan still sitting on Vernon’s lap. Seungkwan’s mind was racing. What if Vernon finds out about Verkwan? Will he hate him? Or will he have the same feelings?  
‘who is your main ship then?’ Vernon questioned.  
‘um, Verkwan.’ Seungkwan said with a blush, hiding his face in Vernon’s neck.  
‘Who is Verkwan?’ Vernon asked.  
‘Mine and your ship name.’ mumbled Seungkwan.  
Vernon’s breath hitched. ‘well, I ship it.’  
Seungkwan’s head flew up, eye wide, mouth wide open in shock. ‘WHAT!?’  
‘I ship us.’ Vernon said, ‘Seungkwan I like you. Like like you. More than that I love you, Seungkwan. I love you.’  
A blush rose to Seungkwan’s cheeks. ‘I like like you too, Vernon.’  
They both smiled at each other before closing the gap. Their lips met in the middle. A small sweet kiss was shared between the boys. Seungkwan closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Vernon’s neck while Vernon wrapped his hands around Seungkwan’s waist. The kiss lasted a few minutes before both boys had to break apart for air, still smiling.  
‘Boo Seungkwan, would you like to be my boyfriend?’ Vernon slightly panted out, a sparkle in his eye and a giant smile on his face.  
‘Of course,’ Seungkwan replied, he smiled at Vernon. Staring at his face taking in the beauty before him that was Vernon, ‘I guess we are canon now.’ Seungkwan giggled.  
‘Canon?’ Vernon asked confusedly.  
‘I’ll explain another time, just kiss me.’ Seungkwan leaned forward catching Vernon’s lips for a passionate kiss. They both loved each other and nobody could deny their love.  
That night Seungkwan went to bed with a smile. Vernon sleeping by his side, hugging him tightly. This was going to make an interesting fanfiction story. Seungkwan smiled down at Vernon before kissing the tip of his nose and snuggling down to sleep with Vernon’s face in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm planning to cross-post on to AFF
> 
> Hope i satisfied your Verkwan needs
> 
> (Also follow me on twitter @ravenclawboo #Spon)


End file.
